A Day in the Life 4
by BackToReality2
Summary: 4th ONE IN THE SERIES! Julia has a brand new album, hot boyfriend Dylan Sprouse, and everything you could possibly want out of life. All she needs to do is find time to hang out with him when she ISN'T busy, which is IMPOSSIBLE.
1. TRAILER

**A DAY IN THE LIFE 4! Already right? It seems like time has gone by SO fast! Well, here is the trailer for now, and I might post the first chapter after it...you'll just have to see!**

**Review! **

**.:julia:.****

* * *

****A Day in the Life **

Of the Teenage Red Carpet Scarlet

**_Trailer_**

**Julia Young, Teen Pop Sensation**

Fans screaming 'Julia!!!'

**With a BRAND NEW ALBUM…**

Shows the cover of_ J_

**Will she ever have time to spend with her friends? And more importantly, Dylan?**

Clip of Julia Young signing autographs, and clips of her friends and Dylan

**Starring Julia Young**

Shows Julia on the cover shot of the new CD

**Dylan Sprouse**

Shows Dylan saying, "I'll have my rich uncle get it for you."

**Cole Sprouse**

Shows Cole smiling

**Appearances from Judy Tran, Pia Ortiz, Allyson Rohe, Sammy Sims, and Grayson Young.**

Julia shouting, "Hey guys!" and approaching all of them with Judy beside her

**A Day in the Life…Of the Teenage Red Carpet Scarlet**


	2. The perfect cover shot for J

**This chapter will take you a max of 6 minutes to read. It's VERY short, so sorry about that! I'm in a bad mood at the moment, since my choir concert went so WRONG. On my groups song, we didn't even know the words! Plus when we were all in the band room waiting, my stalker, Erin (a GIRL nevertheless), kept following me around. It is SO creepy. I want a restraining order.**

**But, ANYWAY, here is the 1st chapter! I'm going to post the second one too, just because I feel like it. Hope you enjoy. AND to make me EXTRA happy, you can review. Since, as you can tell, I'm having a horrible night!**

**.:julia:.****

* * *

****Chapter 1 "The perfect cover shot for _J"_**

Well, I'm 15. Hard to believe huh?

I just finished doing a photo shoot for the cover of my new album coming out in 5 days called, _J_.

We did the shoot on the beach, me wearing short jean shorts, and a hot pink tank top. The wind was blowing my hair, that was in curls, all over behind my back, and my lips glistened in the bright sunlight of LA.

That picture was the one for the cover. We knew it when we saw it. It was perfect for it, destiny.

The day the album comes out; I'm doing a huge CD signing with a ton of fans, and then a huge release party for it too.

Tomorrow I have a photo shoot with Dylan, Pia, and Cole for _Popstar_ magazine. They are doing a 4-page special on the 4 of us, plus, one page is just about me and Dylan, and another on Cole and Pia.

I packed up my things after the shoot, and then headed home. I decided to walk, even though the producers offered to drive me home. My house was only a couple blocks away, what will it hurt to walk?

I stopped at the milkshake stand on the way back home. I had my chocolate milkshake in hand, and then turned around to see Dylan, and beside him was Judy.

"Judy!" I screamed, handing my milkshake to Dylan, and then hugging Judy. "Julia!" She screamed back to me, hugging me, and then we separated from the hug.

"I guess I'm chopped liver now…" Dylan said sarcastically. I grabbed my milkshake from him, put it on a nearby picnic table, and gave him a hug also, with a kiss on the cheek included with it too.

"Where's Cole and Pia?" I asked them, grabbing my milkshake off the table. "They went out for a late lunch." Dylan said, smiling. "Oh, cool, Judy? What are you doing here? You have school!" I said.

"I told the principal I was coming to see you, and he said not to worry about the last few weeks of school-work and that I could come see you!" She said back to me.

"That's so cool!" I said, smiling a huge smile at both Judy and Dylan. I continued, "Well, I have to get home for dinner, I'll see you at the photo shoot tomorrow Dylan! Come on Judy; let's go get your stuff settled into my room." I said, starting to walk away.

Judy walked beside me, on the white sandy beach in jean shorts and a forest green tank top, while Dylan walked the other direction in tan cargo shorts, and a red short sleeve shirt.


	3. Looking decent

**Thank the lord that this chapter is longer than the first one! So, you have to review! Because like, I'm having a bad day today, and you would make me feel SO much better! I love you! **

**Check out my profile to learn a little more about me too! **

**.:julia:.****

* * *

****Chapter 2 "Looking decent"**

Judy and I woke up that morning at 9, and then got dressed to go to the photo shoot.

Judy wasn't going to be in any of the pictures, so she had to look decent. I on the other hand, didn't have to look too glamorous.

Judy was dressed in jean capris, and a light blue tank top, with glittery lace one-inch straps. She had on dark blue flip flops too. Her hair was straight, as it normally was when we didn't do anything special.

I was dressed in jeans, with a gray short sleeve shirt, and hot pink flip flops to go with it. My hair was straight and up in a pony tail, on the top of my head.

We arrived at the photography studio, where they were doing the shoot, seeing Dylan, Cole, and Pia over in a corner talking. "Hey guys!" Judy and I said in unison, giving each of them a hug.

After tons of preparation, we all looked great, thanks to the hair, make-up and wardrobe people for _Popstar_ magazine.

Dylan had on dark denim jeans, and a brown short sleeve shirt that said: 'Surf, it's healthy' on it in baby blue. He also had on baby blue flip flops, and his hair shaggy like it normally was.

Cole had on jean shorts, and a red and tan striped collared shirt. He also had on flip flops, but his were red instead of blue. His hair was the same as Dylan's, shaggy and dirty blonde.

Pia had on a ruby red skirt, which went to her mid-thigh, and a short sleeve white lacy top, and a red heart necklace. She had on white flip flops, and her hair was straight, pulled half up with a red ribbon.

I had on a jean skirt, which looked used, by the teased up edges. It was to my mid-thigh, like Pia's skirt was on her. I had on a brown spaghetti strap top, with gold sequins at the top, below the neckline on also, with a gold heart locket, my hair curly. Of course with brown flip flops.

Judy sat in a chair behind the photographer, watching him take some pictures for our 4-page special.

One picture was of all of us, Dylan and Cole standing back-to-back, but a little curved in to each other. I stood beside Dylan, his arm around my waist, mine around his. Pia was doing the same, only on the other side with Cole. We were all smiles.

They did a couple with Dylan and I, one with both of us, sitting on a platform, our legs stretched out, crossed, and our arms stretched back, sitting next to each other, with our faces facing towards each other.

The other was of Dylan hugging me a bit, his arm around my waist, and me having one arm around him. The hand of his arm that was around my waist was clasped with my own.

They did a couple of Pia and Cole too.

One was of Pia sitting on a black wooden stool, with her back to Cole, who was also sitting in a stool. Her head was turned, smiling at him. His back was not to hers, so he just looked to the side and smiled at her.

The other one had Pia's elbow kneeling on Cole's shoulder, with her hand below her chin, and her other hand resting lightly below Cole's shoulder. She had her knees bent on a couple boxes she was sitting on, while Cole was sitting on only one.

The photo shoot had gone great. The photographer said he would give us copies of the pictures once he printed them.

Judy said she had a great time, even though she wasn't in any pictures with us.

I think I know why she did; they had a ton of free food there. Not that I didn't like it too, it was pretty good. That's the best part of being famous, free food every where you go.


	4. Awesome day

**Thank goodness this chapter is longer. I just read over it... SO, you have to read it and then review it! K? K! **

**I love all you so much! **

**.:julia:.****

* * *

Chapter 3 "Awesome Day"**

2 more days until my CD comes out. I'm so excited. But, this means more getting mobbed by little kids in the mall and at the beach once it comes out. But, I guess that's really cool that they love me.

Pia told me that Emily, Cilla, and Echo are coming with her to the CD signing to see me. She also told me that a lot of people from my school were coming to get a CD signed by me. I'm excited about them coming to see me, since I haven't seen them since I left public school after my first CD came out 2 years ago.

But, I guess is pretty cool that other people are coming from my school too. But, it's a little weird. I mean, signing CD's for people that like, I didn't even hang out with, that are going to act like my best friend in the world now that I've made it in the world.

A lot of my friends from Disney Channel shows are coming to support me at the signing too. But, there is free food there too. Yummy free food…HaHa.

My dad that lives in Arizona is coming too. I'm excited about him coming too, since I haven't been able to see him in over a year since I got, well, famous and all this happened to me.

Today I'm going to hang out with Ally (who got here last night, and is coming to the CD signing), Sammy (who came with Ally), and Grayson (who came with both of them). Of course, their parents came too.

They got here last night for the CD signing, and Emily, along with Cilla, and Echo are getting here tomorrow with all the others who are coming to the signing.

Judy and Pia are going to a big Anime convention today, which is going on down-town.

Dylan and Cole are packed with interviews all day today, so we can't talk to them much.

"Hey guys!" I said, approaching Ally, Sammy, and Grayson, who were all sitting in the lobby of their hotel, waiting for me. Then, we all exchanged hugs.

"Are we going to the beach?" Sammy asked me, while we were walking out to the car. "I guess so, do you want to Ally?" I asked her, turning my head to her face. "Sure!" She said. "Do I even have a say in this?" Grayson asked sarcastically. Ally, Sammy, and I all exchanged looks, and then said, "Nope." We all laughed and walked out the sliding front doors of the hotel lobby.

We all got to the beach, swimsuits in hand, and then going to change in the bathrooms.

Ally changed into a baby blue and dark blue striped bikini, with dark blue flip flops to go with it, her hair in a bun at the top of her head.

Sammy was in an orange bikini, that had a red flower on the side of the back of the bottoms, and red sparkles on the top. She also had on red flip flops, with her hair in pigtail braids.

I was in a pale pink bikini with hot pink polka dots sprinkled across it. I had a pair of hot pink flip flops on, with my hair in a ponytail.

Ally, Sammy, and I all walked out of the bathroom, in our swimsuits with towels in hand, looking for where Grayson would be.

We finally spotted him sitting under an umbrella on his towel. He was in lime green swimming trunks, which had a dark blue Hawaiian print on them also.

That whole day I forgot about everything. About being a famous superstar, about my hair, about my CD, and just had a lot of fun with some awesome people.

We ate dip-and-dots, pizza, and milkshakes. Not the best meal, but that's okay.

We also made sandcastles in the sand on the shore, laughed a ton, and also played tag when we had nothing else to do and were out of ideas of what else to do with our time.

It was an awesome day. Judy said she and Pia had a lot of fun at the Anime convention festival, so that was good. Tomorrow a ton of people are coming to support me. Then, the next day, get ready for _J_.


	5. Trying to skateboard with a helping hand

**Hello all! Here is chapter 4. Enough said. Just review! **

**I love all of you guys! **

**.:julia:.****

* * *

****Chapter 4 "Trying to skateboard, with a helping hand"**

Today is going to be such a stressful day for me. My dad is coming into LA, and so are all of the people from school for the CD signing.

Emily says she is teaching me how to skateboard today with Dylan, while Pia, Cilla, Echo, and Cole go back to that Anime convention, since Cilla wanted to see it.

Judy is coming with Emily, Dylan, and I to teach me how to skateboard this today. I'm afraid. I hope I don't fall flat on my face. (Especially in front of Dylan!)

"Hello?" I asked into my cell phone, outside with Judy and Dylan on my porch. "Hey Julia!" A familiar voice said back, it was Emily. "Hey, are you coming to my house now?" I asked her.

"Yah, Cilla and Echo just went with Pia and Cole to the convention, and I'm going to walk from Dylan and Cole's house, it's not that far right?" She said to me, excitement in her voice. "No, it's not far. I'll see you in about 10 minutes, ok?" I told her. "Yah, sure, bye." She said, and then we hung up the phone.

Emily got to my house in about 15 minutes, since she got lost and confused with the street names on the little green signs.

After she got to my house, she, Judy, Dylan, and I all walked to a nearby skate park for Dylan and Emily to teach me how to skateboard, while Judy could point and criticize me from the side lines.

"Ok, now, get on the skateboard." Emily said to me, motioning to the skateboard, which was on the cement of the sidewalk. "It wobbles when I get on it though…" I said, pointing to it.

"Here," Dylan said, "I'll hold onto your hand, ok?" He said, holding out his hand to me. "Ok." I said, taking his hand in my own.

By the time we got fed up and realized that I couldn't skateboard, it was 1 in the afternoon. My dad would already be here at my house, since his flight landed at LA-X at 11:30 this morning.

Judy, Dylan, and I walked into my house through the front door, seeing my dad, standing over by the staircase with my dog, Ralph at his feet. "Daddy!" I screamed, running over to him, and then he picked me up into a huge hug.

"Hey peanut!" He said to me, putting me down. (Peanut is what he calls me, since I'm so small to him.) "Who are your friends here?" He asked me, referring to Judy and Dylan, who were behind me.

"Oh, this is Judy." I said, pointing to Judy. "Hi Judy." My dad said to Judy, and she waved a small wave at him. "Who is this here?" He asked, pointing to Dylan, "He's that kid off Zack and Cody." He continued saying. "Oh, this is Dylan. Umm…my boyfriend Dylan." I said that last part softly, since I had not told my dad that I even had a boyfriend.

"Oh, well hello Dylan." My dad said, and then shook Dylan's hand firmly in his own. "Hello sir." Dylan said, politely to my dad, returning the hand shake back to him, firmly as well.

Tomorrow is the CD launch party, with the CD signing along with it. Tons of things to do tomorrow too. I just hope it all goes well, wish me lots of luck with it.


	6. The Greatest News

**Hey again everyone! Here is the 5th chapter, a little short, but it'll do for now. This whole story is pretty short, huh? **

**WELL, at least today I'm in a better mood than yesterday. I made a 100 on my English writing benchmark. So, I can't stop smiling, since my English teacher hates me! **

**REVIEW. Enough said.**

**.:julia:.

* * *

****Chapter 5 "The Greatest News "**

I awoke this morning at 8AM, bright and early.

I had to fight Judy out of bed, but I eventually bribed her with candy and a free CD at the signing. So, she jumped out of her side of my bed, and was wide awake.

We both got dressed.

Judy was in a jean skirt, and a purple short sleeve shirt that had lighter purple stars on it, and white flip flops. Her hair was curly, and had her part over way to the side, with half of her hair up with a white butterfly clip behind her head.

I was in dressy gray, brown, and pink plaid dressy shorts, and a pink spaghetti strap top, and brown beads hanging from my neck. My hair was straight, long and hanging down to my mid-forearm, with my bangs loosely held up on the top of my head with a bobby pin. I also had on pink flip flops with it too.

It was now 11AM. I arrived at the party, getting body guards on my way in since everyone was mobbing me, and all my friends met up with everyone from school.

I took press pictures by a huge poster of the cover of my CD, and then some with my friends, and some with Dylan, and my other friends that are in the business.

Everyone wanted me everywhere at the same time. It wasn't until I sat down at a table to sign CD's for my fans that I actually got a tiny break from everything.

I saw a lot of people from school, and a ton of adoring fans, and some fans who were even only 4 or 5. About 1,000 of the 2,000 at the signing said they were my biggest fan ever. That's so cool!

The popular people from school all wanted a CD signed too. They asked me if I wanted to hang out, but I said that I didn't have time to. Which, is true, and because I'm of a not huge fan of them also.

I saw some people I had lost touch with also. People I hadn't seen n about 5 years, or even since I was 3. That was pretty cool to see them again and that they love what I'm doing.

After the signing and all the fans had left the building, it was only my friends, _The Suite Life_ cast, and my parents that were in there.

Then, as we were all talking about the party and the signing, my manager, Tony, ran into the room and shouted the greatest news for me.

"Everyone, _J_ has sold more than one million copies as of 2PM, and is #1 on the billboard charts!" He screamed to everyone.

"Oh my gosh!" I screamed, getting mobbed in hugs from all my friends from home, Cole, Ashley, Brenda, and Dylan, and my family.

That was the best news ever. I couldn't believe it. My first album only got to #2 and now my second album is #1! Ahhhhhhh! I can't believe this; it's like a dream, a very good dream.

I looked from the corner of my eye, seeing Emily, in the back of the crowd around me, standing next to a guy dressed in jeans and a black T-shirt. Hmm? Somebody found a boyfriend…?

I turned to Dylan, who was standing beside me. "Great Job Julia." He said, taking my hand, and then smiling. He kissed me on the cheek, and then we went back into the crowd of celebration.


	7. Like Kindergarten

**EWWWWWWWWW! I just took my medicine for my cold..and like..it is so SICK. It's making my stomach hurt REALLY bad...EWWW. The taste won't go away, I just brushed my teeth, STILL there. So, NEVER take that medicine that's pink and all sugary and thick. Ok? Ok. SO, read the story, and review. I love you!**

**.:julia:.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 "Like Kindergarten"**

Having a new CD is like your first day of kindergarten.

I mean, at first, you are super nervous about it until the day you go there. Then, after the first day, everything's fine and it all works out great. That's how it is on your first day, for me at least.

When you have a CD coming out, you're more excited than nervous about it. But, then all of the adrenaline goes away after the first couple days, and then you learn that your CD is #1.

Ok, so it's not EXACTLY like your first day of kindergarten, but its pretty close. So, let's just say this: MY first day of kindergarten was awesome! Well, yah, you get what I'm saying right?

It's been a week since the signing, and today, I just learned that I'm going to go on _Regis and Kelly_ with Dylan and Cole, and then perform some songs from my CD.

My album is still in the top 10 on the charts, at number 5 as of this morning, which is awesome too.

I'm so excited about it. Well, I'm going on the show tomorrow, so it will be like my first day of kindergarten, right?

Judy says she is coming to watch in the audience, since she is only here for a couple more days, along with Ally, Sammy, Pia, and Grayson.

Grayson is not used to me being famous yet at all. It's so funny too! He'll shout my name at like, the beach, or in a restaurant, and then all the kids will start to mob me. But, it's alright.

He also isn't used to going to all of the events and talk shows, like the _Regis and Kelly_ one in New York tomorrow. He gets so excited.

Well, today is a day for relaxing.

Judy, Ally, Sammy, Grayson, and I are having a movie marathon, since Dylan and Cole have to film the last part of an episode of _The Suite Life_ that they started yesterday.

**(After the movie marathon)**

Well, that was fun. We all stopped watching the movie about ½ way into the first one, and then just threw popcorn at each other and had a huge pillow fight with the pillows that were on the couch.

Judy is up in my room right now, talking to her mom on her cell phone, and I'm sitting in the messy living room Judy and I still have to clean up from the "popcorn fight."

The room had popcorn spread all across the floor, even some on the couch. Pillows were thrown in all different directions across the room, and one was even in the kitchen. I wonder how it got there…

Judy walked down the stairs and saw the mess, also seeing that I had started to clean it up by myself already.

"Well, it looks like you don't need my help…bye!" She said quickly, running half way up the stairs for my room.

I ran up to her, pulled on her shirt and brought her back down the stairs. "Judy, you aren't going ANYWHERE. Here, take this and start cleaning." I said to her, handing her a broom and dustpan.  
There is a ton to clean. I grabbed a pillow, dusted off the couch and put the pillow back into place.

"This is going to take awhile before we get to New York tomorrow", I told myself silently, and then kept cleaning the huge mess that I call my living room.


	8. LIVE on Regis and Kelly!

**I like this chapter!! I just read over it, I think it's HILARIOUS. Well, to me anyway.**

**SO, review if 'ya like it! **

**.:julia:.****

* * *

****Chapter 7 "LIVE on Regis and Kelly!"**

I sat in the makeup chair in my dressing room, letting the makeup artist apply mascara to my eyelashes. Judy, Ally, Sammy, Pia, and Grayson were all standing on the other side of the room, Grayson talking to me.

"So, it takes this long to get ready for a talk show? I'm glad I don't have to go to the photo shoots." He said, sarcastically, making Ally, Sammy, Judy, Pia, and I laugh.

"It takes a long time to be beautiful." I said to him, batting my eyes and thanking the makeup artist as she left the dressing room.

I stood, waiting in the hall to walk out to the stage, opposite the side Dylan and Cole would walk out of.

I stood in a black skirt, which went to about 4 inches above my knee, and had a white ribbon wrapped around it, with a bow on the left side. I had a white tank top on, with a black one underneath it, a silver heart locket, and silver 3 inch heels.

My hair was straight, with a white ribbon as a headband on the top of my head. Yep, that's me.

"Here's the lovely teen pop sensation AND actress, please welcome, Julia Young!" Kelly's voice shouted.

I started to walk out onto the stage, seeing Dylan and Cole sitting in their chairs, both next to mine, which was in the middle.

The audience roared with clapping, as I waved to them, and smiled. I saw Judy, Ally, Sammy, Pia, and Grayson all sitting in the front row, clapping as well as everyone else, including a lot of kids.

**Kelly**- Oh my gosh, it's YOU! She said this sarcastically, making everyone, including me, laugh

**Me**- Yes, it's me! I smiled, looking over to Dylan.

**Regis**- We were talking to Dylan and Cole and they say your 2nd album hit #1 on the first day it was on the charts, is that right?

**Me**- Yes! It was actually #1 for about 3 or 4 days actually! I said this, then smiling a huge smile.

The audience clapped and whistled

**Kelly**- So, when do you ever get time to spend with your handsome boyfriend you're sitting next to? She emphasized on the word "boyfriend" and had a weird look on her face, to make the audience laugh more.

**Me**- Laughs Well, when I'm not busy! I'm a regular on him and Cole's show, so we see each other a lot.

**Regis**- When are you NOT busy?! Check this out everyone; Julia is going to perform some songs from her chart topping CD, _J_, right here for you guys!

The audience clapped and whistled again, very eagerly.

**Me**- Yes I am! Smiles

**Regis**- So, on with this interview we are supposed to be doing, Audience laughs, what do your friends think about you being this famous superstar?

**Me**- They love it! Some are actually over there in the front row! Points the row we all get free food! Who doesn't like that?! Even I like that! It's pretty good too! Don't you think so guys? I turned my head to Cole, then Dylan, asking them the question

**Dylan and Cole**- Yah! Free food is GREAT! They said this is unison, making the audience laugh

**Kelly**- The free food is good! I don't blame you guys! Everyone laughed

**Regis**- Up next, Julia will perform some songs from chart toping _J_, right after this.

The show went to commercial, and Dylan, Cole, and I all went backstage. I had to get ready to perform in about 2 minutes.

My band started to set up on stage, and I got my microphone and clasped it in my hand, and then was ready to perform, LIVE.

"We're back! Here is teen pop sensation, Julia Young!" Regis shouted. I walked onto the platform I would be singing on, microphone in hand, the band ready to rock.

Everyone clapped and shouted, along with a couple whistles too. I saw Ally, Sammy, Judy, Pia, and Grayson all standing up in their front row seats too.

It was the first time any of them had seen me perform anything and they were excited. I began to sing and everything fell into place from there.

Dylan came onto the stage with Cole after I sang, and spontaneously, in front of the audience and NATIONAL TV, he kissed me.

Yah…but I kinda liked it a little. Ok, I liked it a lot.


	9. My rich uncle will get it for you

**Hey everyone! I love all of your good reviews, keep it up! I love you guys for everything you do! **

**So, about this chapter, well, it's short! Sorry about that! Review me! I'll love you even MORE.**

**.:julia:.****

* * *

****Chapter 8 "I'll have my rich uncle get it for you"**

I sung about 2 songs in total, my single, and another song called _High School_.

Afterward, all of us went out for pizza and ice cream at a shop we found in great NYC by our hotel where we were staying.

Ally had brought her camera, so we all took a ton of pictures, while getting mobbed by photographers and crazy fans in Central Park.

We also took some in the Trump Tower and tons of other shops on 8th and 5th Avenue.

New York was beautiful. The sun was shining above us, and there weren't many clouds either. It was so awesome.

We went into _Tiffany's_, just to look. Since, we don't have THAT much money, even though we do make a lot.

I saw a diamond necklace that was about 10,000 dollars, which I fell in love with.

Dylan was next to me, holding my hand when I spotted it, and said he would go find his "rich uncle" to buy it for me.

Pia did almost the same thing to Cole. He said the same thing Dylan said to me earlier.

It's freaky, because Pia told me what Cole had said in our hotel room that night. Freaky twin stuff.

After we spent 2 days in NYC, we all headed home to LA.

Judy, Ally, Sammy, and Grayson all went home a couple days after we got there, so all who was left was Dylan, Cole, Pia, and I.

Now, it's the middle of May.

_The Suite Life_ got cancelled just recently, so Dylan and Cole were devastated, as would anyone would be.

Dylan and I have been together for almost 2 years.

It's so hard to believe that it has been that long since we first met in LA-X airport on July 7th, 2 years ago.

Pia and Cole have been together for a little more than a year. Cole told me he really thinks he found true love in Pia.

So, right now, we are all just enjoying the sweet LA early summer sun shine that we all love.


	10. I'm living my dream

**This is the last chapter of this story! But, I'll post the trailer to the next one tomorrow, since I need to watch the SUITE LIFE, it just came on, and if it comes on in an hour in your time zone, it's the class president one, not one of my favorites, but what-ever. **

**ANYWAYS, review if you like, and check out my MYSPACE, you can get the link in my profile. AND once you do, you can add me. if you have one!**

**.:julia:.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 "I'm living my dream"**

I'm Julia Young.

I'm 15, and loving every second of it.

I have the most awesome friends. They will always be there for me and to support me at whatever I choose to do with my career.

I have an awesome boyfriend. He is truly the best thing that has ever happened to me in my entire life.

People think I am just saying that, but I really mean it! Without him, I wouldn't be where I am today.

My career is the most fun and amazing job ever. I get to do what I love to do everyday, and also meet people who love what I do.

I think that is the coolest thing, to know that people look up to me and love what I'm doing.

I love what I'm doing right now.

I keep getting asked from magazines and shows like _Today_ what my dreams are that I want to happen.

The truth to that question is, I'm living my dream right now, and I absolutely love every minute of it.


End file.
